OUR FATE
by svtxhoshi96
Summary: -Walaupun aku bukan manusia, kita tetap teman bukan?. Inilah takdir untuk kita. We have to fight!. I need you, guys [Choi Seungcheol]


Author : nabilahyoung  
Length : Chapter  
Genre : Fantasy, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family.  
Rating : PG-13  
Cast : All of Member SEVENTEEN. [Find it Yourself !]  
Note : FF pertama sejak HIATUS 3 tahun, semoga alur tidak kecepetan dan kalian menyukainya :)

 **WARNING! YAOI DETECTED!**  
 **TYPO EVERYWHERE/?**  
 **ALL STORY is MINE! DO NOT RE-UPLOAD ~**

Hong Jisoo P.O.V

 _-Flashback beberapa tahun sebelumnya-_ __

 _"_ _Wah! Terima kasih, ayah!"_ __

 _Aku melompat kegirangan melihat ayah masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa sebuah mobil-mobilan yang sudah lama kudambakan. Tidak lupa ayah juga membelikanku sebuah pistol yang dapat diisi dengan peluru. Dengan tergesa-gesa ku hampiri ayah dan mengambil kedua mainan tersebut dari tangannya. Aku segera duduk di ruang tengah, lalu bermain dengan kedua mainan baruku tersebut. Ayah melihatku sambil tersenyum. Ibu yang keluar dari kamar bersama adik kecilku mendekati ayah, lalu ibu mencium tangan ayah sebagai tanda selamat datang kembali ke rumah._ __

 _Adik kecilku yang manis walaupun dia seorang cowok, berlari kecil mendekatiku yang sibuk bermain. Ibu memperhatikan adik kecilku, takut ia jatuh saat berlari. Saat sampai di tempatku, adikku itu segera duduk tidak jauh dan melihatku bermain dengan antusias._ __

 _"Sini, sama kakak. Kita bermain bersama" ajakku sambil menarik pelan tangannya._ __

 _Adikku mengangguk lalu ikut bermain bersamaku. Kadang ia naik ke atas mobil-mobilan, lalu aku akan mendorongnya dengan pelan sambil mengeluarkan suara 'Ngengg..'. Atau kadang ia akan mengambil pistolku, lalu berpura-pura menembakku. Dan aku akan berpura-pura mati tertembak. Tidak hanya itu, aku segera mengambil mainanku yang lain agar permainan semakin seru._ __

 _Selama aku dan adikku bermain, ayah dan ibu sibuk berbincang di luar. Aku dan adikku bermain hingga larut malam. Adikku sudah terlihat kelelahan, matanya terbuka tertutup, manis sekali. Dia sepertinya ingin tidur. Dan lama kelamaan, ia tertidur di atas karpet dengan wajah polos. Aku melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku juga lelah, tetapi aku sangat senang sehingga tidak mau berhenti bermain. Hanya saja melihat adikku yang tertidur di depanku, membuatku ingin tidur juga. Aku pun memilih membereskan mainan-mainan yang berantakan dengan perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan adikku, lalu keluar menemui ibuku._ __

 _"Bu, Seungkwan sudah tertidur di atas karpet. Aku juga ingin tidur." Seruku kepada ibu._ __

 _"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kamu ke kamar sekarang, nanti ayah akan datang untuk membacakan cerita, ya kan yah? Ibu akan menggendong Seungkwan ke tempat tidur" jawab ibu._ __

 _Ayah mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarku. Lalu mengambil sebuah buku cerita dari rak buku, dan membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Kupeluk bantal guling sambil membaca buku cerita itu. Tidak lama kemudian, ayah masuk. Ayah mengambil kursi dari meja belajarku, lalu duduk di dekat tempat tidurku._ __

 _"Sedang membaca apa, Jisoo?" tanya ayah._ __

 _Aku memperlihatkan cover buku cerita kepada ayah._ __

 _"Ohh, Cerita mengenai Putri Salju dan Kurcaci? Bagaimana kalau ayah bacakan?" ucap ayah._ __

 _Aku mengangguk lalu memberikan buku cerita tersebut kepada ayah. Ayah menerimanya. Ia lalu membuka halaman pertama dan mulai bercerita. Ayah sangat pandai mengubah suaranya dan bermain peran sebagai tokoh dalam cerita-cerita di buku. Membuatku selalu ingin dibacakan cerita olehnya sebelum tidur. Dan cerita favoritku adalah Putri Salju dan Kurcaci. Putri Salju pasti sangat cantik, dan para kurcaci selalu hadir di mimpiku. Sepertinya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan para kurcaci. Apakah mereka lebih pendek dariku? Aku kan sudah pendek. Sepertinya mereka sama pendeknya denganku._ __

 _Baru beberapa halaman, aku sudah mulai tidak bisa membuka mataku. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi, tidur._ __

 _"Jisoo... Kamu harus tumbuh menjadi seorang cowok yang kuat ya, seperti ayah. Jangan menangis di depan ibu ataupun adikmu. Jaga adikmu dengan baik. Ingat!"_ __

 _Ayah muncul dalam mimpiku bersama kurcaci, dan ia memberikan banyak pesan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan pesannya. Ayah tersenyum, lalu ia berbalik dan pergi._ __

 _"Jisoo! Sudah pagi, ayo bangun!" seru ibu dari luar kamar._ __

 _Aku terbangun mendengar suara ibu. Bayangan ayah dalam mimpi menghilang. Dan kudapati diriku berada di dalam kamar, di atas tempat tidur. Aku segera bangkit dan membuka tirai serta jendela kamar. Membiarkan matahari dan angin pagi masuk ke dalam kamarku. Matahari belum terik, berarti aku tidak bangun terlambat. Hari ini aku harus masuk sekolah, karena hari ini adalah hari Senin. Dan aku ada upacara. Dengan terburu-buru aku masuk ke kamar mandi, dan tidak lama kemudian aku keluar menggunakan handuk. Kubuka lemari bajuku, dan mencari baju sekolah. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya._ __

 _"Ibu! Baju sekolahku dimana?" teriakku sambil terus mencari._ __

 _Pintu kamar terbuka, aku menengok, mendapatkan ibu yang berdiri sambil membawa baju sekolahku. Aku nyengir. Ibu membantuku memakai baju. Sebenarnya aku sudah bisa memakai baju sendiri, tetapi ibu masih saja sering membantuku. Karena hari ini aku sebagai murid kelas 3 menjadi petugas upacara, aku pun tidak menolak bantuan ibu. Aku harus terlihat tampan hari ini, pikirku. Setelah selesai memakai baju, aku mengambil tas yang sudah aku bereskan sebelum ayah datang membawa mainan tadi malam,lalu keluar kamar._ __

 _Aku berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan mendapati adikku sedang sudah bisa memegang sendok sendiri, tentu saja, sekarang kan dia sudah masuk SD. Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu melihat piringku, Di sana terdapat dua buah roti. Dengan lahap kuhabiskan roti tersebut._ __

 _"Ayah dimana?" tanyaku kepada ibu yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan._ __

 _"Sedang memanaskan mobil" jawab ibu, ia lalu menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dan mendekatiku._ __

 _Diberikannya bekal untuk hari ini, lalu kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Aku mencium pipi adikku sebelum turun dari kursi, dan berjalan keluar. Ayah sedang berada di kursi pengemudi mencoba memanaskan mobil. Aku melambaikan tangan. Ayah tersenyum melihatku. Selesai memanaskan mobil, ayah keluar dari mobil dan mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil memakai sepatu._ __

 _"Hari ini menjadi petugas upacara ya?" tanya ayah. Aku mengangguk sembari berdiri setelah selesai memakai sepatu. Ayah mengambil tasku. Ibu keluar dari rumah sambil mengandeng adikku. Aku mencium tangan ibuku dan adikku menjulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin mencium tanganku, lucu sekali. Kuberikan tanganku padanya, dan adikku menciumnya. Aku tersenyum, begitu pula ayah dan ibu. Aku dan ayah segera menaiki mobil, takut aku telat sampai di sekolah nantinya._ __

 _Aku sampai di sekolah 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Sebelum aku keluar dari mobil, ayah mendekatiku dan mencium keningku. Aku melambaikan tangan ketika mobil ayah berjalan semakin jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Saat mobil ayah telah tidak terlihat, aku masuk ke dalam sekolah sambil menggendong tasku. Hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang menyenangkan, menurutku._ __

 _Setelah 5 jam lebih aku berada di sekolah, belajar dan bermain, akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat ketika aku selesai memasukkan buku ke dalam tasku. Aku dan teman-teman yang medengar bel tersebut, bersorak kegirangan. Lalu segera berebutan keluar kelas. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum. Saat keluar sekolah, aku mencari mobil ayah, tetapi tidak kutemukan. Apa ayah telat ? pikirku._ __

 _Aku pun menunggu ayah datang sambil bermain bola. Tetapi setelah berjam-jam, dan teman-temanku semakin lama semakin sedikit yang berada di sekolah, ayah tak kunjung datang. Saat aku sudah sangat capek, dan memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan, aku melihat ibu masuk terburu-buru ke dalam sekolah dengan wajah cemas. Ketika ibu melihatku, ia segera memelukku. Dan ia menangis. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ibu tangisi, dan kenapa ia terlihat begitu cemas._ __

 _Aku ingin bertanya tetapi kuurungkan. Ibu membawaku keluar sekolah, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang ibu kendarai. Di dalam mobil terdapat adikku yang tengah duduk sambil bermain dengan mainannya. Ibu mengendarai mobil sambil menangis ke sebuah rumah sakit. Aku semakin tidak mengerti, apakah ada orang sakit yang mau kita kunjungi, kenapa ibu membawaku dan Seungkwan ke sini?. Lalu dimana ayah? Apa ayah berada di kamar orang yang sakit itu? Apa ini alasan ibu menangis?._ __

 _Di benakku banyak sekali pertanyaan, tetapi aku tidak bisa bertanya pada ibu. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit, aku melihat sebuah tubuh terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka. Matanya tertutup. Aku terbelalak. Tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Aku mendekati tubuh itu, yang kusadari bahwa itu adalah tubuh ayah. Kupegang tangannya. Dan kuperhatikan wajahnya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah ayah. Aku menengok kepada ibu. Ia tengah menangis di tepi tempat tidur. Ternyata, ini memang ayah._ __

 _Ayah, bangun.. Ayah. Aku berusaha menggerakan tangan ayahku. Tetapi mata ayahku tidak kunjung terbuka. Adikku, Seungkwan, memegang tanganku. Dan menatapku dengan mata tidak mengerti apa-apa._ __

 _"Kak, itu siapa?.. kenapa ibu menangis?" ucapnya. Aku tersadar, di sini ada adekku. Dia tidak tau apa-apa sepertiku, bahkan dia lebih tidak mengerti dariku._ __

 _Dokter masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mendekati ibu. Ia berbincang dengan ibu beberapa menit. Selama itu aku terus mengenggam tangan adikku sambil memperhatikan wajah ayah, yang terluka. Wajah ayah yang selama ini penuh senyuman terlihat kosong di depan mataku. Matanya yang selalu menatapku lembut, kini tertutup. Tangannya yang biasa mengenggamku dengan hangat, kini dingin seperti es._ __

 _Ibu mendekatiku dan Seungkwan. "Jisoo, dengarkan ibu, nanti ibu akan menceritakan semuanya di rumah. Sekarang paman lee sudah menunggu di bawah bersama bibi, kamu dan seungkwan pulanglah dulu bersama paman dan bibi, ya?"_ __

 _Aku tidak mengerti, aku ingin penjelasan saat ini juga di depan tubuh ayah yang terbaring. Tetapi ibu terus menatapku dengan tatapan menahan tangis sambil mengharapkan bahwa aku tidak akan membantah. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak membantah, dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama Seungkwan. Dengan bantuan suster, aku dan Seungkwan turun ke lantai bawah. Di depan gedung rumah sakit, paman dan bibi berdiri menunggu dengan wajah cemas sekaligus sedih._ __

 _"Jisoo! Seungkwan!" panggil bibi ketika ia melihat kami keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Dipeluknya aku dan Seungkwan dengan erat._ __

 _"Bibi, sebenarnya ada apa?" aku mulai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari penjelasan akan semua ini. Kenapa ayah ada di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup dan tangan dingin? Kenapa ibu menangis?_ __

 _"Jisoo-ya. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Sepertinya Seungkwan juga sudah lelah, dia perlu tidur." Ucap Bibi sambil menggengong Seungkwan yang menguap, menandakan ia mengantuk._ __

 _Lagi-lagi semua pertanyaanku tidak terjawab._ __

 _Paman menggemgam tanganku lalu membawaku masuk ke mobil. Aku hanya menurut sambil terus memikirkan 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi'. Di dalam mobil, Seungkwan sudah mulai tidak tahan untuk tidur. Dan akhirnya ia tertidur di pangkuanku. Kupandangi wajah adikku, lalu kuelus rambutnya perlahan. 'Seungkwan.. apa ayah telah meninggal... apa benar itu? Kenapa ayah meninggal?Jika ayah tidak meninggal, kenapa ia terbaring di ranjang itu... ?' batinku._ __

 _Beberapa saat setelahnya, mobil paman dan bibi sampai di rumah. Bibi menggendong Seungkwan masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan paman menggandeng tanganku. Saat sampai di ruang tengah, aku duduk terdiam di atas kursi. Semakin banyak pertanyaan tidak terjawab, pikiranku semakin memberikan banyak pertanyaan baru yang membuatku semakin tidak mengerti. Apa ayah kecelakaan? Atau ayah dibunuh? Padahal ayah masih tersenyum kepadaku tadi pagi._ __

 _Tiba-tiba semua kenanganku bersama ayah keluar dan terlintas dengan jelas di pikiranku. Termasuk kenangan tadi malam, saat ayah membelikan mainan baru. Semuanya masih teringat jelas olehku. Senyuman ayah, aku merindukannya. Tangannya yang hangat, tatapan matanya yang lembut, apa aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi?. Aku semakin merasa sedih, dan akhirnya aku menangis. Bibi mendekatiku, mengelus pundakku. Paman memperhatikan dari ruang tamu. Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisanku, tetapi tidak bisa._ __

 _Lalu aku teringat pesan ayah dalam mimpiku. Pesan bahwa aku harus menjadi kuat, bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis apalagi di depan ibu dan Seungkwan. Perlahan aku bisa berhenti menangis. Bibi memberikanku segelas air, lalu aku meminumnya. Tangisanku benar-benar berhenti setelah itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaanku masih terus mengangguku. Aku harus segera mendapatkan jawabannya dari ibu._ __

 _Beberapa jam setelah itu ibu pulang. Seungkwan masih tertidur di kamarnya. Ibu dan aku berada di ruang tamu. Paman dan bibi pulang. Ibu menceritakan semuanya. Memberikan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Ternyata benar ayah telah meninggal. Ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan di perjalanan menjemputku. Sebuah truk besar yang pengemudinya mabuk menabrak mobil ayah, dan membuatnya tidak terkendali lalu mobil ayah menabrak pohon. Ayah meninggal di tempat, sedangkan supir truk tersebut masih dalam keadaan koma. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ibu berusaha tidak menangis saat menjelaskannya padaku. Setelah selesai menjelaskan semuanya, ibu memelukku erat lalu menangis._ __

 _Ibu berbisik bahwa besok ayah akan dimakamkan._

END POV.

Eiitt... Ini baru cerita satu tokoh awal loh~

Silahkan baca Chapter selanjutnya jika penasaran dengan tokoh selanjutnya!

Maaf ya kalau berantakan, ini pertama kali buat FF disini..hm hehe

Jangan lupa review-nya ya!

Thank you for reading.^^

-nabilahyoung


End file.
